Teacher's Pet
by RainbowFez
Summary: Lucas goes to Riley's house in hopes of seeing her. Cory is the only one home thoguh. He needs to have talk with him about his little girl. He might even get some of that tight ass. All Smut. Cory/Lucas


I hope you like this. I found it really hot. Please review what you think. This is my first time with this pairing and I want you're opinions.

* * *

"Come in" Cory called at the knock on the door. The door opened and Lucas walked in.

"Hello Sir" Lucas said, politely. "Is Riley home?" Cory looked him up and down.

"You like my daughter?"

"Yes Sir" Lucas responded. Cory gestured to the seat next to him on the couch. He muted the TV when the boy sat down.

"You're a very attractive boy" Cory said, just as he did the first time they met.

"Umm Than you Sir." He shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"Are you going to ask my daughter out?" Cory asked.

"I'm not sure yet Sir."

"And why not?" Cory asked.

"She's a wonderful girl but I'm not sure if she's ready for a boyfriend. She's still young." Lucas said truthfully. He really did love Riley but she wasn't as mature as the other girls. She still saw the world as princesses and rainbows. There was nothing wrong with that but maybe she needed to wait before getting a boyfriend. She was really cute though…"

"I agree completely" Cory interrupted his thought.

"What does that mean Sir?" Lucas asked. His mind wandered once again to how attractive Riley was. He really did want her."

"Is that why you want my daughter?" Cory asked. Lucas looked confused but followed where the man was looking. He'd begun to grow in his pants.

"Oh no Sir!" Lucas said quickly. "I do love you daughter! I would n…"

"Are you a virgin?" Cory interrupted him. Lucas's cheeks turned read.

"Ummm No Sir."

"So you had a girlfriend back in Texas?"

"Ummm no Sir" Lucas stuttered.

"So you weren't dating her yet you had sex with her?" Cory asked, knowing he didn't want this boy to be with her daughter. He might look and act like an angel but no teenage boy was an angel.

"No Sir… It… wasn't a girl I was with." Lucas mumbled out, almost silently. His eyes turned from the man.

"You're bi?" Cory asked. At least he didn't sound angry.

"I believe so Sir." He waited for the man to say something. Lucas almost had a heart attack when he realized the problem in his pants was just growing worse.

"You're surprisingly big" Cory commented. Lucas squeaked.

"T-thank you Sir?" Lucas said.

"I understand. I was you're age once. Boys your age have needs." Lucas stayed silent. He was expecting to be thrown out. What he wasn't expecting was a hand gripping the front of his tight skinny jeans.

"Sir!" Lucas exclaimed, jumping in his seat. His eyes were wide, looking at the father of the girl he liked.

"I don't want you with my daughter" Cory said. "I didn't want you to be with her before and that stays. But I know what's it's like to not have release. I'd be happy to help with that."

"Sir! You're married and Riley's dad." Lucas shocked himself that those were his first thoughts. His first thoughts should have been run, get out of there. But he had to admit he'd never been with a man before. Joey was one thing but they were just kids then. Mr. Matthews had experience and from what he could see, he was much bigger than Joey's five inches.

"No One will be home for another three hours" Cory said, removing his hand. "You can go if you want. Cory stood and walked to the door. The man opened the door and Lucas walked out. This was so wrong he thought after the doors closed. HE should not do what he was about to do. Lucas whipped around and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Mr. Matthews asked, opening the door.

"I-I don't want to go." Lucas said, keeping his voice as steady as he could.

"Good" Cory said. Lucas yelped as two strong Hands grabbed his ass and pulled him in. Cory closed the door quickly.

"Sir?" Lucas asked. Cory didn't answer. He roughly pushed the boy against the door, slamming his lips against the younger's. Lucas made a soft sound when their groins grinded together. Cory backed away, pulling Lucas's shirt over his head. Lucas stood awkwardly as the man looked him over.

"You are very attractive" Cory said huskily, looking at the boy's perfect tanned skin, and defined muscled. "God I've wanted you're ass for so long."

"Thank you Sir" Lucas was surprised and a little proud that his teacher had wanted to fuck him.

"It turns me on so much when you call me Sir." Cory growled.

"Then what should I do Sir?" Lucas asked. He didn't know much of what to do. What he'd done before was quick and not very great.

"Get on your knees" Cory commanded.

"Yes Sir" Lucas said excitedly. The boy fell to his knees and waited excitedly as the man before him undid his belt. The belt came off and Cory stepped out of his pants. Lucas's mouth watered. The man wasn't wearing any under where. There was just his 8 ½ inch dick, inches from his mouth. Cory didn't have to ask before Lucas took as much as he could at once.

Cory watched the boy's soft lips wrap around his dick. HE moved quickly and enthusiastically. He wasn't the best he'd had. He didn't have much experience. Cory promised that he would change that though. When he was done with this boy he'd be the perfect fuck.

"Slow down" Cory told him, griping the teen's hair firmly. Lucas looked up his blue eyes wide and sparkling. "Let me guide" Cory told him. He moved the teens head at the right speed. "Suck harder" Cory groaned. "Now hollow out your cheeks." It continued like this, Cory telling Lucas what to do and Lucas obediently following every order.

That was until Lucas pulled off. He looked up at Cory with begging eyes. "Please fuck me Sir" He said, sounding desperate. Cory chuckled, removing his shirt. Lucas followed, removing his pants and under where. He was bigger than Mr. Matthews with a thick dick just over nine inches long. Lucas had never bottomed before but fight now that's all he wanted.

"Come with me" Cory said, sitting down on the couch.

"Sir?" Lucas asked. Cory decided his dick was lubed enough by Lucas's spit.

"I want you to turn around" Cory told him. Lucas did. "Now put two fingers in your mouth. Suck and lick on them, get them as wet as you can." After Lucas was done Cory continued. "Take you're middle finger and slowly push into your ass. Lucas nodded. He gasped, at penetration. "Take it slow."

"Yes Sir" Lucas said, sounding pained.

"After you're comfortable insert another finger." The seconds ticked by and a second finger was added. "Do you know what souring is?"

"Yes Sir." Lucas nodded.

"Then start" Cory said. The older man smirked at the Teen's tight bubble but being stretched out by one of the hottest boys Cory had ever seen. And the sounds he was making made him want to cum then and there. The boy was letting out little huffs and the occasional tiny moan. "I think you're ready. You can turn back around. Lucas faced his teacher his stunning smile on his lips. Cory gestured him forward. "I want you to kneel. Put on knee on either side of me on the couch. Lucas did as he was told. When in place he was face to face with his teacher, a dick pressing up against his virgin ass.

"Have you bottomed before?" Cory asked, leaning in.

"N-no sir." Lucas stuttered.

"Then you need to know it'll hurt at first." Cory told him gently.

"I don't care sir. I want you in me." Cory smirked.

"Then lower yourself down." Cory held his cock as the Lucas lowered his butt.

"Oh Fuck" Lucas shouted, after the head was in. His head was thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Slowly" Cory told him.

"Yes Sir" Lucas grunted. It hurt so much and he didn't realize when he was all the way down. HE opened his eyes. It still hurt. He was balls deep and he'd never had anything in him before, let alone a teacher's cock.

"Look at me" Cory told the shaking boy. Cory took Lucas by the cheek and pressed their lips together. It was a soft passionate kiss and Lucas almost believed it was loving. It wasn't though. Cory didn't love Lucas. He had the hots for him, wanting his dick in that bubble but every time he lays eyes on him. He'd jacked off to that boy after every day. He didn't love him though. He loved his wife. "Move" Cory whispered into the younger boy's lips. Lucas had to look away, groaning in pain as he moved up. HE wrapped his arms tight around Mr. Matthews to steady himself.

He'd gone up for the third time when Cory thrust his hips upward. Lucas shouted in surprise, his perfect lips parting in a moan. That had felt amazing. Lucas stayed where he was, gripping the man as he thrust up again and again.

Lucas wailed and screamed. This was better than he'd ever imagined. Without warning he felt himself hit orgasm. Cum shot all over his teacher's chest. Cory pushed the boy down so he was sitting on his lap, dick fully in him.

Cory smirked at the amount of cum. The man, ran a finger over the white liquid, covering his finger. "Lick" Cory told Lucas, putting the finger to the teen's lips. Lucas took the finger in his mouth. It was weird. He didn't like it at all.

"Eww" He groaned, pulling the finger out.

"That's unfortunate" Cory said. "It would have been so hot for you to lick your cum off me."

"Sorry" Sir" Lucas grunted, trying to talk with the dick pressing against his prostate. "I could try if you wanted."

"No it's ok" Cory said. "Sit back and enjoy yourself. The man gripped Lucas's bony hips, pulling him upwards. Then he slammed upward again and again. It didn't take long for him to Cum. He let Lucas pull off him. The boy's back hit the couch, his breath heavy. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Cory asked.

"Yes Sir. Very much Sir" Lucas gasped. Cory smiled before standing up.

"You're a bit messy" Cory commented. "I'm going to shower if you wish to join me."

"I'd love to Sir" Cory responded. He jumped to his feet, letting out a grunt. His ass hurt.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it" Cory told him, walking across the room. Lucas followed as quickly as he could without it being painful. The bathroom they entered was tiled black and had square shower taking up half the space. It was big enough for three people. Cory closed the bathroom door behind them and entered the shower. The water turned on and steam began to rise. "You can come in whenever you want."

Lucas jumped not realizing he was staring at his teacher's body. He walked in closing the class door behind him. Lucas went to grab the soap.

"No" Cory told him grabbing it first. "Let me." Lucas nodded hesitantly. Cory pulled the boy so they weren't directly below the water. He began to rub the bar of soap across the boy's back, their bodies still facing each other. Cory happily noticed Lucas was already hard again. He pulled their chests together so their hard cocks were against each other. He held the boy as he ran the bar of soap between his ass cheeks. Lucas moaned but Cory wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or pain. After he had don't the boy's back he rubbed the soap in his hands, sudding it up. It wouldn't be the most effective way to clean someone but that wasn't the point. Lucas's eyes grew wide when Cory's hands moved down his chest, playing with his nipples as they passed. Cory ran his hands everywhere he could, wanting to feel every inch of the Texas boy.

Lucas occasionally made sounds and when Cory's hand, now completely free of soap grabbed his hard dick.

"Just cleaning you" Cory explained, twisting his hand as he pumped the boy. Lucas moaned, eyes rolling back in his head.

"Oh God Sir that feels so good." Lucas moaned. Cory quickened the pace so Lucas was gasping for breath.

"I'm going to cum sir" Lucas panted. Cory fell to his knees, still jacking the boy out. "Mr. Matthews" he shouted as cum filled his teacher's mouth. Lucas watched in fascination as he teacher swallowed every drop.

"I think were clean" Corry commented turning off the water. Lucas stood not knowing what to do. He didn't want to get out and drip water everywhere. His question was answer When Cory pressed a towel on him. Lucas stood absolutely still as Cory worked across his body just as he did with the soap. "There" Cory sighed stepping back to admire the boy one last time. "Now let's get you dressed."

"How long did you say till you're family comes home Sir?" Lucas asked. Cory glanced at the clock.

"Five hours."

"Then is it ok if I don't put on cloths." Lucas asked.

"Shouldn't you get home?"

"I don't need to Sir. I'd like to stay here a bit longer. You're still hard and I can't leave you that way."

"I'm going to get hard every time I see you naked" Cory said. "No matter how many times I cum."

"Then I'll just have to stay for a long time" Lucas smiled.

"I have to grade papers" Cory said.

"I'm sure I you won't mind being sucked as you work."

"It would make work much more enjoyable."

"Then can I stay" Lucas asked, hopefully.

"As long as you're sucking my cock you can stay." Cory told him. Lucas nodded.

That how Cory found himself at his desk, marking papers with a red pen as a teenage boy knelt below his desk, sucking him till he came.

Two hours later the phone rang. Cory picked his cell up not even bothering to tell Lucas to stop and Lucas had no intention of stopping.

"Really?" Corry asked. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow." Lucas glanced up at his teachers.

"What is it Mr. Matthews?" He asked.

"When exactly do you need to be home?" Cory asked.

"My mom and dad are visiting my grandparents in Texas. I don't have to be home at any time." Lucas was liking where this was going.

"Turns out I'll be alone tonight and this weekend." Cory said with a smirk. "You wouldn't mind keeping me company would you?"

"Not at all Sir" Lucas said. "I'll stay however long you want."

"Then I think you'll enjoy this weekend. Maybe you'll even get extra credit." Lucas laughed at the bad joke.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
